La Tristeza que Llenaste en Mí
by SotaElderSoldier
Summary: Un one shot más la comunidad. Un corazón vagabundo, una mente perdida y corazón que nunca olvida.


Hola! Hola! Bueno, yo casi no ando por estás fechas por acá, pero hoy decidí traerles algo, un pequño One Shot, como siempre NanoFate, que es lo que más nos gusta. Estaba yo uno de estos días y me entró la nostalgia escuchando una canción, y así fue como nació este pequeño fic, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

_En este espacio, que triste y solitario se siente, y todo porque…ya no estás aquí._

_Fue como experimentar un vacío, creo que es debido a que lo acepté antes de que sucediera. A lo mejor estaba destinado. Pero yo, que también viví a tu lado, lo vi como una escena oscura, gris, del lugar al que pertenecí y al que no podré volver más. _

_Cada día que pasaba, creí que esperaba algo, no sé si de ti, no sé si de mí, pero nunca sucedió, y por eso ahora no sé a quién debo pedir perdón._

_Estabas hermosa, como la luna que llegaba después del atardecer aquel día, con tu flameante vestido de novia, y yo estaba ahí como espectadora y no a tu lado. Te vi caminar hacia al altar y no lo impedí, ni siquiera cuando escuché decir, esa famosa frase cliché de toda boda: "Quién tenga un motivo por el cual estas dos personas no deban unirse, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre", y yo…callé para siempre._

_Seguí mi vida, construyendo mis metas, consiguiendo reconocimientos, numerosas insignias, para encontrarle un motivo a mi vida, es cierto, pero eso es solo aquello que todos pueden ver, porque el mayor motivo de mi vida siempre has sido y serás tú. Oh Nanoha, aunque nunca llegues a saber cuánto yo te amo, el único deseo que inundará mi vida será tu felicidad, sé feliz, y yo estaré tranquila, no importa que ya no tenga forma de llenar este gran vacío de mi corazón. No pretendí fingir que no estabas ahí, solo que nuestras vidas parecían separadas, como "amigas" tú y yo, y nada más, sin mencionar, que nunca escuché decir de ti que lo amabas._

_Solo llegaste un día y dijiste…dijiste "Voy a casarme…Fate-chan…" mirabas el suelo a pesar de estar frente a mí, no podía ver tus ojos, no me dejaste ver que había en ellos, mas yo sí te miraba, en esa misma posición, tu perfil, el más hermoso para mí, me destrozaste el corazón, y todo lo que podía pensar era en lo hermosa que te veías, te había visto en innumerables ocasiones así, con tu uniforme de instructora, pero ese día particularmente, deslumbrabas para mí, sí, y ahora sé el por qué…porque en ese preciso instante quise decirte que te amaba, que eres esa luz, ese brillo en mi obscuridad, me llenaste por completo al hacerme recordar con tanta fuerza que te amaba, al saber que te perdería._

_Pero no pude responderte otra cosa que "Felicidades, Nanoha" tan cerrado como pude, te abracé, porque tú eres mi amiga y yo de ninguna forma iba a fallarte. Tus brazos me rodearon, y juro que en ese instante la eternidad se fundió para mí, porque en ese instante solo estábamos tú y yo, y aunque no lo supieras, te entregué mi corazón…Nanoha, mi corazón siempre lo llevarás contigo, y aunque nunca me reclames, yo siempre seré tuya._

_Luego dejé de mirar, aquel preciso acto que todos ahí querían presenciar y ser testigos, yo cerré mis ojos a él, incluso perdí la noción de todos mis sentidos, porque no logré escuchar tu juramento, me sentí sola en aquel espacio, habían asistido muchas personas pero, ni siquiera tú parecías encontrarte ahí, y entonces regresé a la realidad, todos aplaudían, ya no mirabas al altar, te habías girado junto con él, mientras comenzaban a dirigirse a la salida, pero mi mirada en ningún momento dejó de ver hacia al altar, todos comenzaron a seguirte mientras estabas con él, a la salida, pero yo no me movía. Repentinamente sentí un cosquilleo, una sensación que ya conocía y que siempre sentía cuando tú me mirabas, y yo alegre corría a encontrar tu mirada, pero no volteé, no está vez, ¿Por qué habías de mírame a mí, si estabas con él? Ingenua de mí._

_El silencio dentro de la catedral me inundaba, mientras lograba percibir el bullicio que provenía de afuera, no había nadie más que yo, el párroco ya se dirigía también a la salida, pero curioso volteó a verme y a pesar de no conocerme antes de aquel día, me dirigió unas palabras alentadoras, como si supiera la devastación que se hacía en mi interior "El amor, siempre triunfará…y para ti también" sonrió y se marchó por fin. Mas yo sabía que no podía creer en esas palabras, porque el amor se había ido para mí, no lloré, pero no negaré que mi mirada se encontraba perdida. _

_La fiesta fue hermosa, y solo porque tú estabas ahí, suerte la mía que de ninguna forma me veía obligada a verte a los ojos, sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas a la de los novios, podía observarte cuando yo quería, y como yo quería. No era mi deseo venir, y seguir con está tortura, hubiera escapado cuando pude, pero al haberme quedado estática, Hayate me encontró y me sacó de aquella catedral y me trajo aquí, no que yo no conociera, pero quizá ya sospechaba que intentaría escapar de esto._

_Me sirvieron buena comida, para mí, una comida más, en tanto que veía como todos venían con sus regalos y te felicitaban por tu compromiso. Gracias a Dios permanecí sola, y todos pasaron de mí, al estar tan atrás, y no tuve que dar explicaciones de cómo me sentía por la boda de mi mejor amiga. El espectáculo debía continuar y entonces, se apagaron las luces, solo una quedó en el centro de aquella sala, tú y Yuuno pasaron, y comenzó a sonar una canción, era el momento del baile de los novios, todos guardaron silencio mientras los miraban. En mi interior, mi corazón se contorsionó, se sentía pesado y dolía, quería imaginar que todo era una mentira, y que quienes bailaban en el centro de aquella sala, éramos tú y yo. Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos, por lo que mejor dejé de mirar y esperé a que todo terminara. _

_Las luces volvieron y todo se iluminó, ahora tú y él partirían el pastel, todos los focos de las cámaras los enfocaban, y a más de alguno escuché decir que aquello fue hermoso. Todo pasó, mientras yo sentía que el tiempo se me escapaba como agua entre los dedos, al final todo aquel que quisiera iba a poder tomarse una foto con la feliz pareja, o solo con el novio o la novia…fue el momento perfecto, en tanto posabas para aquellas fotografías, aproveché para poder salir de todo eso que me rodeaba, me fui, te dejé, pues ahora eras de él._

_En tanto di el primer paso afuera, inconscientemente comencé a evocar recuerdos de nuestro pasado, donde tú, siempre estabas a mi lado, y ya libre de cualquier mirada, pude derramar mis lágrimas, la primera cayó de mi lado izquierdo, y por alguna razón me recordó a Alicia y a mi madre, Precia, igual que ellas, me abandonaste esa noche, una muy parecida a otra en la que tomaste mi mano, pero ahora la soltabas, dejándome caer al vacío, tal vez es lo que debiste hacer aquel día, a someterme a este dolor que no sé si soportaría, derramando lágrimas, mi rostro se descompuso en la más grande tristeza que era capaz de expresar, más no dejé que mis alaridos se escucharan, debía conservar la poca dignidad que me quedaba, pero jamás negaré que lloré por ti esa noche._

_-Fate-chan…- sentí temblar al escuchar tu voz tras de mí._

_Sequé las lágrimas de mi rostro antes de confrontarte._

_-¿Nanoha qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Yuuno…- la vi acercarse, todavía usaba aquel vestido que la hacía lucir hermosa._

_-¿De qué hablas Fate-chan? ¿Por qué dices eso?...-Su rostro reflejaba confusión, como si no supiera de lo que yo estaba hablando._

_-Pero tú, te casaste con él yo….- repentinamente el panorama frente a mí cambio, desapareció. Y como si renaciera, sentí abrir mis ojos por primera vez._

-Fate-chan…

-Nanoha…

-Ya no llores, no soporto ver a Fate-chan llorar…- me abrazó, nos encontrábamos en una habitación que desconocía. Gentilmente Nanoha secó las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro.

-¿Qué pasó?- ahora me sentía completamente confundida.

-¿No…lo recuerdas?- Nanoha parecía sorprendida.

-¿Recordar…a qué te…?- Fue entonces que me percaté del estado de mi cuerpo, mi torso comenzó a doler un poco así que lo sujeté con mi mano izquierda, noté las vendas en algunas parte de mi cuerpo, incluyendo mi cabeza.

-¡Fate-chan! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- Nanoha se exaltó, es cierto que sentí dolor, pero solo fue pasajero- llamaré a Shamal…

-¡No!- la detuve, no era necesario…según yo claro, además quería que me explicará, qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, cómo llegamos aquí- ya pasó, tal vez un dolor rezagado…pero quiero que me digas que ha sucedido…

Me miró con duda, en si quedarse y hacer caso a pesar de mi estado o ir por Shamal, agradecí que se quedará pues tomó asiento, de alguna forma parecía no querer hablar, guardo silencio unos segundos, hasta que a pesar de la tristeza en sus ojos, habló…

-Estábamos en una misión, el enemigo era muy fuerte, muchos de los que tenemos los rangos más altos en cuanto a fuerza fuimos enviados…Fate-chan y yo estábamos en el mismo escuadrón, gracias a Hayate pudimos estar juntas pero…- su voz se quebró en aquel instante- nuestra estrategia no salió muy bien, y nos vimos envueltas en un combate sin salida, estábamos completamente rodeadas, y tú…- entonces vi lo que más detestaba ver en este mundo, las lágrimas de Nanoha- me protegiste, yo hubiera muerto si no hubiera sido por ti, querían matarme para debilitar a la STAB, planeaban acabar con los magos más fuertes para poder completar sus planes, pero si tú no…

No pude soportar más y la abracé y ella me correspondió al instante, aferrándose a mí, y lloró sobre mi hombro, la dejé desahogarse, pues me sujetaba como si quisiera comprobar que el tenerme entre sus brazos no era una mentira y que yo fuera a desaparecer al soltarme.

-Ya todo está bien Nanoha, yo estoy aquí, y no me iré…- traté de consolarla para que menguara su llanto, yo siempre estaría con ella.

-Fate-chan…- dijo mi nombre con timbre lastimero, yo me sentiría igual o peor si supiera que por alguna razón la fuera a perder.

Nos quedamos así hasta que su llanto cesó por completo y nos rodeaba la quietud de la habitación. Y entonces se separó solo un poco para verme directamente a los ojos.

-Fate-chan…- que curioso, está vez mencionó mi nombre de una forma muy curiosa.

-Nanoha…- no entendía del todo.

-Aún sigo esperando…- ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refería?

-¿De qué hablas Nanoha?

-Mi beso…- por un momento no supe que decir, sin mencionar que me sonrojé a más no poder.

-¿Q-qué te bese…p-pero si…?

-Nya ha ha, Fate-chan luce muy nerviosa, como la primera vez…

C-creo que me perdí de algo, he perdido completamente de que va esta conversación ¿Cuál primera vez? ¿De qué? Fue cuando Nanoha levantó su mano derecha para acariciar mi mejilla, y pude sentirlo, en su mano, en su dedo anular, el frío de una anillo me rozaba junto con el calor de su mano. Por inercia tomé su mano y la separé de mí, aunque no quisiera puesto que sus pequeñas caricias eran algo sublime para mí. Observe su mano, mientras la sostenía de tal manera que podía ver justamente lo que quería, ese precioso anillo que por la parte inferior tenia inscritos unos nombres…y no unos cualquiera, eran nuestros nombres.

-¿Fate-chan?- parecía confundida por mi acción, y no es demás yo también lo estoy.

Sin dejarla continuar entrelacé nuestras manos, e imité su acción, con mi mano libre ahora acaricié su mejilla y, ¡Vaya, qué curioso! Yo también tenía un anillo idéntico al de ella en mi dedo anular.

Con un poco de valor comencé a acercarme a ella, puesto que no la haría esperar más, si era un beso lo que quería…

Sentía mis sentimientos a flor de piel, en tanto que a Nanoha se le despejaron sus dudas e iba cerrando sus ojos lentamente en cuanto me acercaba cada vez más. Ella tenía razón, está era mi primera vez, puesto que había olvidado todo acerca de nosotras…al menos como pareja, pero me sentía feliz, puesto que estaba a mi lado, y está era una experiencia muy extraña aunque hermosa, para mí...reo que debería decírselo.

Pero antes de pensar que más decir, nuestros labios se encontraron, y fue maravilloso, la besé como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, a pesar de saber que ella ya era mía, la recorrí por completo, nuestros labios se buscaban, ella parecía muy ansiosa, _muy hambrienta, _así que a pesar de ser _la primera _vez para mí, la complací, no sé cómo lo hice pero separé sus labios y me introduje en ella, encontrando nuestras lenguas, haciendo que aquello para mi fuera el cielo, se separó de mi agarré en su mano derecha para rodearme con sus brazos y acercarme más a ella al abrazarme por el cuello, y yo sujeté su cintura, tan delicada y frágil como imagino, siempre ha sido.

Terminamos el beso, ese muy _fogoso _beso, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, Nanoha quedó sobre mi hombro y yo volteaba a la nada, esperando tranquilizar mi respiración y mi muy aforado corazón.

-A-acaso Fa-te-chan, m-me ocul-ta alg-o…- ah, que rápido me descubrió.

-¿P-por qué lo dices?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Ese beso…- dijo ahora sin atropellarse- hace mucho tiempo que Fate-chan dejó de besarme de esa forma…

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso beso mal ahora?

-No, no es eso, es que…pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Fate-chan comenzará a besarme con confianza, antes parecía como si tuvieras miedo de que lo que teníamos no fuera verdad, pero un día tus besos pasaron de ser magníficos a ser maravillosos, dejaste de tener miedo, y me prometiste que siempre lucharías por mí y no me dejarías ir, sin importar lo que pasara, y entonces yo fui más feliz…pero justo ahora, pareciera que Fate-chan regresó a ser esa chica ¿Por qué?

-Nanoha- bueno, quién lo hubiera imaginado- no puedo mentirte ¿verdad?- me resigne a aceptar que en verdad esa chica me conoce por completo, después de todo es mi esposa, la única a la que le he mostrado quien soy por completo- Lo he olvidado…

-¿Qué cosa?...

-A nosotras…lo nuestro…lo siento…

-Fate-chan, me asustas… ¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé, tal vez sea como una amnesia temporal, pero créeme, no he olvidado lo mucho que te amo, solo que no recuerdo nuestra boda, o como iniciamos nuestra relación y ese sueño…

-¿Qué sueño?- preguntó queriendo saber más para ayudarme.

-Tú…te casabas con Yuuno, y me dejabas, por eso cuando desperté creí que eran mis recuerdos y que…

-¡Basta!- Nanoha pareció molestarse por un momento.

-Perdón, yo solo…

-No te disculpes ¿Si? No quise gritar, pero…parece que tendré que aceptar que nunca superes lo de Yuuno-kun, a pesar…de que yo nunca tuve nada con él, porque siempre he amado a Fate-chan…

-Nanoha, yo también te amo…

-Lo sé. Aunque Fate-chan se ve linda, no me gusta que haya olvidado lo nuestro…ya preguntaremos a Shamal que se puede hacer, mientras tanto, yo te ayudaré a recordar, así que no te preocupes Fate-chan…mi Fate…- Nanoha me besó una vez más.

**Notas:**

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me siguen, y comentan mis otras historias, que a pesar de no actualizar muy seguido me siguen llegando seguidores y me alientan con sus comentarios, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS. Pronto estará listo el próximocap. de MHCNO, así que esperenlo.

Les gustó, no les gustó, comenten igual.


End file.
